undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Froggit
Froggit (/ˈfɹɔː.gɪt/) is a species of monster encountered in the Ruins. Froggits also appear as NPCs throughout the Ruins. Its Hard Mode and CORE counterpart is Final Froggit. Profile Appearance Froggit's overall appearance is that of a white frog. Only its two front feet are visible, with three black dots on its chest. Between its two front feet is what appears to be some small creature with a rounded mouth and eyes that excessively blink. What exactly this creature is is unknown, as it is never mentioned in Flavor Text or by any Froggits. Personality Froggit is an overall weak monster, attempting to run away from the protagonist when at low health and shivering when threatened. It is influenced easily by the protagonist's comments, despite not being able to understand them. However, they are also somewhat informed, telling the protagonist about functions in the game and foreshadowing sparing techniques. Main Story Neutral Route While the protagonist follows Toriel through the ruins, they encounter a Froggit. It can be killed in one hit; if not, Toriel simply scares it away. After Toriel leaves the protagonist to run some errands, friendly Froggits begin to appear in the overworld. They can speak to the protagonist (their ribbits are translated), and many of them impart basic and important information (Eg. How to put the game into full-screen mode). The first friendly Froggit appears in the room immediately after the one where Toriel left the protagonist and gives advice on how to deal with monster encounters, encouraging the protagonist to show mercy if their opponents do not wish to fight. This Froggit will not appear if the one encountered with Toriel was killed. In a long hall north of the Spider Bakesale, three Froggits can be found giving more tutorial information. *The first Froggit in the room informs the protagonist about skipping through dialogue using the 'X' button. If the protagonist has already skipped through dialogue before entering the hallway, this Froggit will not appear. * The second Froggit tells the protagonist about full-screening their game with 'F4.' It assumes that F4 means "four frogs," though it only sees three. **The fourth, "ant-sized frog" can be found by investigating the back wall in between the first two frogs. * The third Froggit identifies the protagonist as a human and compliments their mercy. It informs that if a monster's text is highlighted yellow, then the protagonist can spare said monster. It should be noted that this text still appears on a Genocide Route if the kill counter has not yet been achieved. ** If the protagonist agrees that the text is helpful, the Froggit says that simply sparing means the protagonist does not want to fight and adds on that the protagonist may one day have to spare even when the text is not yellow. This hint is foreshadowing the sparing method for Toriel's fight, in which the protagonist must spare Toriel repeatedly (Even though her name is not colored) to end the battle peacefully. ** If the protagonist says the text is unhelpful, Froggit offers to tell everyone to throw away their yellow spare text and change it to white. If the protagonist agrees, they can ask the Froggit to put back the text, but because everyone threw the yellow spare text out, all they have is pink text. Further talks will have the Froggit saying it hopes the protagonist is happy with their decision. Near the balcony overlooking the old city, a Froggit tells the protagonist that it saw Toriel leaving the city with some groceries, but was too intimidated to get a closer look. In Hard Mode, the same Froggit tells the protagonist that Toriel left with no groceries, which explains why she makes snail pie instead of Butterscotch Pie. True Pacifist Route The Froggit in the room east of the "Independence Test" room comments that the protagonist has grown into "quite a thoughtful and conscientious person." It says that whether it was from its advice or not, it is quite proud of the protagonist. * The first Froggit in the hallway reminds the protagonist again about the use of X. If the protagonist skips through their dialogue, they comment that some things never change. If the protagonist does not skip through their dialogue, the Froggit will say that they have really matured. * The second Froggit asks the protagonist if they found the room's fourth frog. * If the protagonist did not change the color of the names, the third Froggit says that yellow names were nice for a while, but that next time, the protagonist should try a shade of green. The Froggit near the balcony is informed that the door closing off the Ruins has been opened. It is eager to explore the rest of the Underground, but once it is told that the Barrier is open as well, it tells the protagonist that it should take this "one step at a time." Genocide Route In the Genocide Route, all the Froggit NPCs will be present before the kill count is filled. Once it is filled, however, all Froggits will be absent. In Battle Appears With * Another Froggit * Whimsun Attacks * Five small flies enter the screen one after another from the top of the Bullet Board. They will stop for a while and then move towards the protagonist's SOUL. * A small frog appears in the bottom right corner of the board, and will jump with random force to the other side of the board. *There is a small chance that an attack similar to its fly attack will play, but with the bullets moving smoothly down the board and not targeting the SOUL. Strategy * To spare Froggit, the protagonist must compliment or threaten it. Quotes * Ribbit, ribbit. Neutral * Croak, croak. Neutral * Hop, hop. Neutral * Meow. Neutral * (Blushes deeply.) Ribbit... Compliment * Shiver, Shiver Threaten Flavor Text * Life is difficult for this enemy. Check * Froggit attacks you! Encounter * Froggit hopped close! Encounter * Froggit hops to and fro. Neutral * You are intimidated by Froggit's raw strength. Neutral * You are intimidated by Froggit's raw strength. Only kidding. Neutral * Froggit doesn't seem to know why it's here. Neutral * The battlefield is filled with the smell of mustard seed. Neutral * Froggit didn't understand what you said, but was flattered anyway. Compliment * Froggit didn't understand what you said, but was scared anyway. Threaten * Froggit is trying to run away. HP * Froggit seems reluctant to fight you. spare conditions are met Trivia * Froggit may have been the first enemy created for ''Undertale''. An early screenshot of Undertale when it was called "UnderBound 2" shows a battle against two Froggits named "TestMonster."Toby Fox (4 February 2013). "UnderBound" Retrieved on 9 December 2015. This battle can still be found in the game files. However, there are three "TestFroggits" instead of two. * The first Froggit the protagonist encounters and fights will always give 10 EXP and 20 Gold, as well as LV up, whereas every other Froggit will give only 3 EXP and 2 Gold. * Froggit's name is a portmanteau of frog and ribbit. * Froggit's flavor text "Life is difficult for this enemy" is a reference to Kermit the Frog, and his song It's Not Easy Being Green. * Froggit's flavor text "Froggit doesn't seem to know why it's here" is a reference to the list of Team Members on the Undertale Kickstarter. The final entry on the list shows a picture of a Froggit with the caption "Froggit doesn't know why he's here." ** Interestingly, the Kickstarter page refers to Froggit as a "he", while all in-game text refers to Froggit as an "it". * In the files of the Undertale Demo, a file named '14_old' can be opened via a text app. Doing so reveals a Froggit comprised of ones and zeros. References de:Froggit es:Froggit pl:Froggit ru:Фроггит zh:青蟈 Category:Enemies Category:Ruins